Au loin
by histoirede
Summary: Oishi réfléchit à sa relation avec Tezuka alors que celuici est à Kyûshû.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Au loin  
Spoilers : manga tome... 18 (ou est-ce le 19 ???) -équivalent anime épisode 74 -  
Petite note : Pour une fois cette fic se base sur le manga et pas vraiment l'anime (enfin, pour ce que ça change, quoi... ;). C'est surtout pour le fait que les deux seuls sourires de Tezuka qu'on voit sont : à sa promesse avec Oishi d'aller en nationales, et quand ce dernier l'autorise à continuer à son match avec Atobe. Et que Tezuka est parti à Kyûshû, pas en Allemagne -

1re partie

Oishi Shûichirô était un garçon totalement capable de se juger sans pour autant juger les autres.  
Il avait d'ailleurs tendance à être plus sévère avec lui-même qu'avec d'autres, et s'obligeait à plus que ce qu'il attendait de la part d'autres personnes.  
Il se savait serviable, amical et prévenant. Bien qu'il fut modeste, on le lui répétait tellement souvent qu'il ne risquait pas de l'oublier.  
Depuis tout petit, il se souvenait de sa famille, de ses professeurs, de ses amis, tous disant "quel garçon adorable".  
Parce qu'il pensait aux autres, peut-être.  
Parce que quelque part dans sa tête avait très tôt germé l'idée que quand on est agréable aux autres, ils le sont en retour, et que tout devient plus facile.  
Parce qu'il savait très bien qu'il souffrait autant quand quelque chose arrivait à un de ses proches.  
Et parce qu'il se sentait responsable pour la moitié des personnes qu'il fréquentait.

Alors... ça devait être normal qu'il souffre autant. Ca devait être normal qu'il culpabilise de ne pas avoir pu empêcher ça.  
C'était normal, oui... ce n'était pas sa faute, directement. Ni même indirectement. Il le savait. Mais ça faisait mal tout de même.  
Il se souvenait de cet instant. Se souvenait comment la seule personne qu'il avait pensé comme imbattable, comme au-dessus de tout, s'était écroulée à terre.  
Ca devait faire mal, pour qu'un de ses genoux viennent trouver le sol.  
Ca avait été la première pensée d'Oishi.  
... Ca devait faire mal.  
Et pourtant, ce n'était pas Tezuka qui avait crié, mais lui, lui et tout le club ou presque.  
Pourtant, ça devait faire mal.  
Oishi le voyait. Il avait vu les yeux de Tezuka se froncer ainsi quand la douleur s'était réveillée, à l'automne dernier, ou à la fin d'une séance de rééducation où il était venu le chercher et où le kiné avait un peu insisté sur son coude.  
Alors même si leur capitaine s'était avancé vers eux avec le même air impassible que d'habitude, il avait su.  
Et il n'avait pas réussi. Pas réussi à lui dire d'arrêter.  
Il était intimement persuadé que Tezuka aurait pu s'arrêter, s'il lui avait demandé. Pas comme auparavant, pas comme quand il s'était inquiété pour rien. Mais il aurait pu.  
Mais ça n'aurait eu aucun sens. Et... ç'aurait rompu leur promesse.  
Alors il l'avait encouragé. Il n'y avait rien eu de mieux à faire.  
Ils avaient renoué leur promesse. Et de nouveau, Tezuka avait souri. Exactement comme le jour où ils se l'étaient dit pour la première fois, en rentrant chez eux, après un des premiers jours de club.

Il ne s'en voulait pas de l'avoir laissé jouer.  
Il ne s'en voulait pas de l'avoir laissé partir. Il endosserait leur promesse.  
Alors pourquoi souffrait-il ? Pourquoi avait-il mal quand il pensait à Tezuka ?  
Quand il pensait à cette promesse, à ce demi-sourire, à cette blessure, ou au visage sévère qui s'était adouci quand, à son unique défaite, il s'était excusé.  
Comment quelqu'un aurait pu lui en vouloir de perdre ?  
Personne n'aurait pu. Surtout pas Oishi.  
Peut-être souffrait-il de cette défaite ? Peut-être qu'Oishi avait envie de la faire sienne. Il était habitué à perdre. Il aurait voulu perdre ce match important en lieu et place de Tezuka. Faire en sorte que son meilleur ami soit encore et toujours vierge de toute défaite, et que le collégien n'ait jamais eu à prononcer cette excuse.

Oishi rouvrit les yeux.  
Aujourd'hui, c'était dans le bus. Hmm... ça arrivait souvent dans le bus. Ou à la bibliothèque. Sans parler des terrains de tennis. Surtout quand il s'apprêtait à appeler tout le monde pour le rassemblement.  
Oui, c'était dans ces moments-là qu'il y pensait le plus.  
Il restait encore une station.  
Ca faisait une semaine que Tezuka était parti.  
Il serait revenu bientôt. Très bientôt.  
Au pire un ou deux mois, se disait Oishi. Sûrement moins.  
Alors son meilleur ami ne pouvait pas lui manquer.  
Mais... peut-être qu'il souffrait de ne pas être... là. Peut-être parce qu'il avait appris à l'accompagner partout, à aller avec lui en cours, à étudier avec lui quand ils trouvaient le temps, à discuter du club ensemble juste avant que les exercices ne commencent, ou à aller avec lui à l'hôpital.  
Maintenant Tezuka était seul.  
Et autant Oishi savait qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter, autant il aurait voulu être là.  
Parce qu'il avait été là avant.  
Parce qu'ils avaient toujours été tous les deux.  
Parce que c'était à lui que Tezuka avait fait cette promesse en souriant.

Le bus s'arrêtait.  
Oishi attrapa son sac et marcha d'un pas pressant vers l'entrée du collège.  
Il trouverait un camarade de classe, ou du club, et il n'aurait plus à penser à ça.

* * *

Tezuka n'était pas le jeune homme imperméable aux technologies modernes qu'on aurait cru qu'il fut.  
Certes, le voir taper à l'ordinateur à la vitesse d'un escargot était jouissif, mais le garçon ne pouvait être doué pour tout.  
Et quand tout le monde pensait que le départ de Tezuka incluait un silence radio de sa part, Oishi pensait totalement le contraire.  
Tezuka possédait effectivement cet appareil magique qui s'appelait un téléphone portable, avec lequel il pouvait 1°) téléphoner à ses amis 2°) envoyer des mails à ses amis parce que vu ce qu'il parlait en général, il avait un forfait assez minimaliste.  
Tezuka avait envoyé un court mail à Oishi quand il était arrivé.  
C'était normal, ils étaient meilleurs amis.

Ce n'est que cinq jours plus tard qu'Oishi s'enquit de faire de même, pourtant.  
Il avait eu la monstrueuse envie de s'acheter une nouvelle raquette, et s'était rendu compte à ce moment que cet achat important aurait été beaucoup plus facile si Tezuka avait été là. Il aurait pris la raquette en main un instant, puis l'aurait rendue à Oishi en acquiesçant doucement de la tête en signe d'approbation. Oui, Oishi imaginait parfaitement la scène.  
Peut-être qu'Inui aurait fait l'affaire, peut-être qu'il aurait même été mieux placé pour lui dire si cette raquette lui allait mais... il voulait juste le dire à Tezuka.  
Alors il sortit son téléphone portable, prit une photo de la raquette, et l'envoya par mail à son meilleur ami avec les informations que le vendeur lui avait données.

Il avait presque oublié qu'il avait envoyé ce mail quand, une demie-heure plus tard, il entendit son téléphone sonner.  
Oishi décrochait toujours son téléphone sans regarder qui l'appelait. C'était peut-être une mauvaise habitude.

- Allô ?  
- Tu as vraiment de quoi t'acheter une nouvelle raquette ?

Oishi fit un petit sourire en reconnaissant la voix au bout du fil.

- Oui, pas de problème. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?  
- ... elle a l'air bien. Tu l'as prise en main ?  
- Hmm. Impeccable. Elle est un peu plus légère que celle que j'avais avant, mais je ne crois pas que ça poserait problème.  
- Tu as demandé si elle était résistante ? Avec ta propension à râcler tout ce qui passe avec ta raquette...

Oishi émit un petit rire même s'il savait que Tezuka ne se voulait pas comique.  
Ca pouvait arriver.  
Mais c'était rare, et en général trop ironique pour vraiment déclencher un rire.

- Normalement ça devrait aller, mais...  
- ... hmm ?  
- ... mais elle va vraiment jurer avec mon jersey, non ? Ils ne l'ont qu'en vert et jaune... tu as vu la photo...  
- ... Oishi, je ne crois pas que ça ait vraiment une importance capitale.  
- Non, mais bon...  
- Il n'y a pas d'autres modèles existants ?  
- Si, mais indisponibles pour les prochaines semaines...  
- Hmm... à mon avis tu n'as pas besoin de changer de raquette maintenant. Mais tu n'as pas non plus besoin d'avoir une raquette assortie aux couleurs de Seigaku.  
- ... tu ne m'aides pas, là.  
- C'est ta décision.  
- Je saaaais, je saaais... je vais réfléchir un peu plus. Au fait, c'est gentil d'avoir appelé.  
- C'est normal.  
- Tu vas bien ?  
- J'ai un tendon en très mauvais état d'après mon médecin, mais je ne sens presque plus rien.  
- Tant mieux.  
- ... et toi ?  
- Je me demande si je dois m'acheter une raquette, mais à part ça, tout baigne.  
- Le club ?  
- ... t'a déjà oublié. Echizen m'a appelé "Oishi-buchô".  
- ...  
- Je lui ferai courir 50 tours de terrain. Et c'est une blague, tout le monde attend que tu reviennes.  
- ... mais tout le monde va bien ? Et ton poignet ?

Oishi avait totalement oublié sa légère blessure face à celle de son meilleur ami.

- Oh, ça va mieux. Je ne jouerai pas dans le match de dimanche contre Rokkaku, mais c'est juste une mesure de précaution. Il reste juste un petit bleu.  
- Tant mieux.  
- ... tu ne veux pas que je te rejoigne, c'est ça ?  
- Je ne veux surtout pas imaginer dans quel état se retrouverait le club si tu l'abandonnais derrière toi.  
- ... le dernier bastion avant la sauvagerie.  
- ... on peut voir ça comme ça.  
- Je te mange pas tout ton forfait, là ?  
- ... Non, j'ai une heure par mois et c'est mon deuxième appel du mois. Ma mère m'a bien dit "de garder mon forfait pour appeler mes amis parce qu'elle m'appelera elle-même".  
- Mais tu pourrais avoir d'autres amis à appeler.  
- Tu leur passeras le bonjour de ma part demain. Ca suffira.

La bouche d'Oishi dessina un léger sourire.

- Tu as une idée de quand tu rentres ?  
- Non, pas encore. Pour sûr pas dans la semaine.  
- C'est joli Kyûshû ?  
- Oui... pas besoin d'aller trop loin pour trouver une montagne à grimper, mais je ne peux pas vraiment me balader à loisir.  
- Je m'en doute. Oh, et j'ai oublié, tu as quelqu'un dans ta classe qui le fait ou tu veux que je demande à ton professeur principal des polycopiés des cours que tu loupes ?  
- Oishi... qui est ma prof principale cette année ?  
- ... Ryuzaki-sensei. Hmm. Je suppose qu'elle s'en charge.  
- Mais si tu tiens à lui voler les polycopiés et me les envoyer toi-même pour servir à quelque chose, je t'en prie.

Oishi retint un nouveau rire.  
Il adorait avoir Tezuka au bout du fil. Parce que contrairement à dans leurs discussions réelles, le garçon se forçait à toujours répondre quelque chose.  
Et il devait l'avouer, c'était quand même bien agréable.

- Je vais voir si elle les place dans un coffre-fort et je te recontacte.  
- Comme tu le sens.  
- Bon, je ne vais pas te manger plus de ton temps... je te rappelle un de ces jours ?  
- Ne te sens pas obligé.  
- Depuis quand tu crois que je t'appelle par obligation ?  
- ... excuse-moi. A la prochaine, alors.  
- Oui, soigne-toi bien.

Et il avait raccroché.  
Contemplé son téléphone portable une seconde avant de le ranger dans sa poche et de se dire qu'une simple discussion avec Tezuka le mettait de bien bonne humeur.  
Mais après tout, c'était normal, ils étaient meilleurs amis.

* * *

Eiji avait fait un petit sourire malicieux quand il était entré dans les vestiaires.

- Je peux savoir à quoi ça correspond ?  
- Nyooooon -  
- ... Eiji.

Eiji se mit à pouffer de rire et se tourna vers Fuji.

- Tu avais raison, je n'avais pas remarqué.

Oishi avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir été laissé à part dans la discussion.

- Remarqué quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
- Quand tu rentres dans les vestiaires...  
- ... qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Tu tiens la porte... tu tiens la porte, comme s'il y avait Te... quelqu'un derrière toi. C'est rigolo.

Il avait entendu le "Tezuka" qu'Eiji n'avait pas prononcé.  
Et oui, il avait l'habitude de venir avec lui au club. Et il avait l'habitude de lui tenir la porte.  
Et... oui, il n'avait pas encore perdu cette habitude. Tezuka était parti il y a trois semaines maintenant... mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie de perdre cette habitude. Il n'avait pas envie de se dire que le jeune homme était parti.  
Oishi se contenta de pousser un soupir exaspéré, n'arrivant pourtant pas à empêcher sa bouche de sourire.  
Il était incapable de ne pas sourire dans une situation pareille.  
D'ailleurs il s'était souvent demandé comment faisait Tezuka.  
Ou alors si le manque de sourire était naturel chez son meilleur ami. Il valait mieux espérer.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par une petite pichenette, dont son partenaire de doubles était l'auteur.

- Eiji ?  
- Tu étais en train de rêver, Oishi... dépêche-toi de te préparer, je veux jouer !  
- Tu peux jouer sans moi, non ?  
- Et depuis quand l'entraînement commence avant que le capitaine ne l'ordonne, imbécile ?

Oishi avait cligné des yeux et son sourire avait quitté ses lèvres.

- ... je suis désolé, Oishi.

Eiji avait tout de suite compris qu'Oishi n'avait pas pris ça comme il l'aurait voulu.  
Après tout Oishi avait refusé d'être capitaine à la place de Tezuka.  
C'était peut-être normal qu'il ne veuille pas entendre ça...

- Il n'y a pas de quoi...

Oishi referma son casier, son sourire réapparaissant sur ses lèvres.

- ... mais s'il faut attendre le capitaine, on risque de s'enraciner, alors allons-y tout de suite !

Eiji répondit par un sourire et les deux partenaires de doubles rejoignirent les terrains.

* * *

Il avait fait un drôle de rêve.  
Sûrement à cause de la remarque d'Eiji...  
Il avait revécu la scène de l'après-midi, Eiji se moquant de sa façon de tenir la porte, et à ce moment Tezuka était rentré à sa suite dans les vestiaires, lui glissant un "merci" et posant une main sur son épaule, son simple regard arrêtant net le rire d'Eiji.

Ce rêve était étrange.  
D'habitude ses rêves étaient farfelus et sans vraiment logique pour faire tenir le tout.  
Mais là la scène aurait presqu'été crédible, quelque part.  
Il rêvait de Tezuka, de temps à autres.  
Pas plus depuis qu'il était parti. Ni vraiment moins.  
C'était normal de rêver de quelqu'un avec qui on passait autant de temps, et il ne s'en était jamais étonné. Mais bizarrement, ce rêve-là lui semblait particulier.  
Peut-être à la façon dont son coeur s'était soulevé en entendant la voix basse de Tezuka et en sentant sa main sur son épaule. C'avait été une sensation étrange, comme une peur intense qu'il n'aurait pas pu contrôler, en quelque sorte.

Ce matin-là, il alluma son portable juste après le petit-déjeuner. Il avait reçu des mails la veille au soir, apparemment. Mais comme il avait oublié de rallumer son portable après les cours, il avait peut-être loupé l'une ou l'autre chose.  
Effectivement, l'un des mails était d'Eiji, l'invitant à se joindre à Fuji, Taka-san, Momo et lui, vu qu'apparemment ils s'étaient retrouvés tous ensemble après l'entraînement. Oishi fit un sourire et nota quelque part dans sa tête qu'il devrait s'excuser auprès d'Eiji aujourd'hui de ne pas avoir répondu.  
Le deuxième... venait toujours d'Eiji, et lui reprochait d'avoir éteint son portable.  
Oui, il devrait vraiment s'excuser aujourd'hui.  
Le troisième mail venait de Tezuka. Il était accompagné de quelques photos. Des poissons exotiques. Oishi les identifia au premier coup d'oeil, et sourit au fait que Tezuka se souvienne que c'était sa passion. Ce n'était pas dur de s'en souvenir, et les deux aquarium qui trônaient dans la chambre d'Oishi devaient lui rappeler à chaque fois qu'il venait, mais quelque part ça lui faisait plaisir.  
Tezuka avait visité l'aquarium de Kagoshima. Un court mail était joint aux photos, mais Oishi savait que Tezuka ne dépasserait jamais les 3 lignes de mail avec un portable.  
... ça lui aurait pris plus d'un quart d'heure.  
Oishi se remit à sourire en pensant à ça, et voyant que l'heure tournait, il prépara ses affaires pour les cours et se mit en marche vers l'arrêt de bus.  
Il ressortit son téléphone et se mit en quête d'avoir des détails sur l'aquarium de Kagoshima. Connaissant Tezuka, il devait déjà être réveillé.

- Oishi ?  
- Hmm.

Contrairement à lui, Tezuka regardait apparemment qui l'appelait quand il recevait un coup de fil.

- Tu vas bien ?  
- Oui, grande forme, il fait un soleil radieux ici. Et toi ?  
- Il fait très beau ici aussi.  
- ... et tu vas bien ?  
- ... hmm.

Oishi n'aimait pas cette réponse du tout.  
Mais il ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait essayer d'en savoir plus.  
Il ne voulait pas embêter Tezuka, mais... il voulait savoir.  
Il avait toujours su, toujours était au courant, toujours été là, alors il aurait aimé... juste savoir, et peut-être dire un mot d'encouragement si tout n'allait pas pour le mieux.  
Ca aurait été plus simple si Tezuka avait été en face de lui. Plus simple s'il avait été tout près, plus simple s'ils avaient été à nouveau ensemble.

- Alors que vaut l'aquarium de Kagoshima ?

Il ne demanderait pas plus.  
Si Tezuka voulait lui dire, il le lui dirait.

- Pas mal. J'ai passé un bon moment. Te connaissant tu y aurais passé la journée.

Oishi émit un petit rire gêné.

- Je le verrai peut-être un jour.  
- Hmm. Tu devrais venir à Kyûshû. C'est une belle région.  
- J'y penserai quand mes parents jugeront que je suis en âge de voyager tout seul.  
- ... hmm.  
- ... je t'ennuie ?  
- Non, non.  
- ... ah.  
- ... Oishi.  
- Hmm ?  
- Tu ne m'ennuies pas. Jamais. Mais tu sais bien que des fois... je n'ai juste... hmm...  
- ... rien à dire ?  
- ... hmm, oui.

Oishi se remit à rire, doucement.

- Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? A t'entendre, j'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas au mieux. Ou alors quelque chose te préoccupe ?  
- ... non. Non, pas vraiment, je suppose. Je suis ici pour encore au moins un mois, normalement. Enfin, je...  
- UN MOIS ?

C'était très rare qu'Oishi interrompe Tezuka, mais là il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

- Oui... au mieux je ne louperai que le premier tour des nationales. Mais... je devrais être rentré pour la suite.

Oishi émit un soupir.

- ... tout ne va pas si bien, alors, hmm ?  
- Rien de catastrophique.  
- ... mouais.  
- Je t'assure, c'est ce que mon médecin m'a dit. Je ne vais pas te refaire tout le diagnostic.  
- ... hmm, hmm.

Un court silence prit place.

- ... Oishi ?  
- Oui ?  
- Je... ne t'ai pas fâché tout de même ?

Oishi faillit rire à la question.  
Se fâcher avec Tezuka.  
Le concept était étrange.  
Oh, bien sûr, ça leur était arrivé. Enfin... Oishi avait juste élevé une ou deux fois la voix quand il lui semblait que Tezuka faisait n'importe quoi, mais ç'avait bien été leurs pires mésententes.

- Non, bien sûr que non. J'aurais juste aimé que tu reviennes plus vite.  
- ... moi aussi.  
- Je suppose... je suppose que le club n'est plus vraiment la même chose sans toi.

Il s'étonna lui-même d'avoir prononcé cette phrase.  
Il ne se l'était jamais vraiment avoué.

- ... hmm. Et tu sais... on réalise que ce n'était pas si mal d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui discuter tous les jours quand on n'a plus que des docteurs à qui parler.

Oishi fut encore plus étonné de la remarque de Tezuka.  
Elle ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment.  
Parce que Tezuka était fort, et imbattable, et au-dessus de tout, et il parlait tout de même très peu et... c'était bizarre qu'il dise d'une certaine façon... qu'il lui manquait.  
En hésitant légèrement, sans le dire vraiment.

- "Quelqu'un avec qui parler" ? Je fais toujours la conversation tout seul, hein.  
- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis concis que mes paroles n'ont pas de valeur.  
- Pas de ça au petit matin, s'il te plaît.  
- ... comme tu veux.

Oishi avait un grand sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il grimpait dans le bus.  
Il eut la soudaine impression que Tezuka était à côté de lui, réveillant en lui les souvenirs du rêve de cette nuit, cette sensation de présence qui soulevait son coeur et le faisait battre légèrement plus vite pendant quelques instants.

- J'ai rêvé de toi, cette nuit.

Tant pis pour la transition.

- Oh ?  
- C'était un rêve étrange. Mais je te raconterai peut-être ça une autre fois...  
- D'accord... je vais devoir te laisser.  
- A une prochaine fois, alors.  
- Hmm. Ca m'a fait plaisir de te parler.  
- Moi aussi. Et arrête de visiter des aquarium sans moi, je vais être jaloux.  
- De qui ? De moi ou des poissons ?

Oishi se mit à rire et c'est Tezuka qui reprit la parole.

- Je raccroche, porte-toi bien.  
- De même !

Et il raccrocha.  
Et c'est là qu'il réalisa.  
"De moi ou des poissons" ?

* * *

En arrivant au collège, Oishi se demandait toujours comment il devait interpréter cette phrase. Même s'il devait l'interpréter tout court.  
C'était juste une simple phrase que Tezuka avait dite, sûrement sans trop y penser, il ne devait pas y avoir un terrible sens caché derrière.  
Non.  
Non, c'était impossible.  
Oui, voilà... il pouvait être jaloux des poissons, d'être près de Tezuka, parce que lui aussi voulait être près de lui, mais ça ne voulait rien dire du tout.  
Non, non, rien du tout.  
C'était normal, c'était son meilleur ami.  
Et il était dans une passe difficile.  
Alors c'était normal qu'il veuille être près de lui et qu'il veuille l'aider.  
Et Tezuka n'avait dit ça que pour rire.  
Non, il n'y avait rien de... d'étrange derrière cette phrase.

- Oishi.  
- Oh, Inui.  
- Perdu dans tes pensées ?  
- ... hmm, quelque chose comme ça.

Inui redressa ses lunettes sur son nez en souriant à Oishi, commençant à marcher vers les salles de classe des troisième année à côté du collégien.

- Coup de fil de Tezuka ?

Oishi s'arrêta sur place.

- Hein ?  
- Tu n'as pas parlé avec Tezuka au téléphone ce matin ?  
- Euh... si.  
- Je m'en doutais.

Oishi se remit à marcher, rattrapant vite Inui.

- Ne me dis pas que j'ai une tête "coup de fil de Tezuka".  
- Non, non, c'est ta tête habituelle "je viens de parler avec Tezuka et il a dit quelque chose auquel je réfléchis très très fort". Mais comme il est à Kyûshû, je suppose que c'était juste un coup de fil.  
- Hmm... il en a au moins encore pour un mois là-bas.  
- ... oh.

Inui fit une petit mine désappointée.  
Tout le monde attendait impatiemment le retour de Tezuka, et pas seulement son meilleur ami.

- Mais il reviendra pour les nationales. Vers le deuxième tour, normalement. Il faut qu'on tienne jusque-là.  
- Hmm.

Les deux collégiens s'arrêtèrent, arrivant devant la salle de cours d'Inui.

- A tout à l'heure.  
- Hmm, bye !

Et Oishi reprit sa marche, se demandant maintenant à quoi ressemblait sa tête "je viens de parler avec Tezuka et il a dit quelque chose auquel je réfléchis très très fort".


	2. Chapter 2

2e partie

Il n'avait jamais bien compris pourquoi Tezuka ne parlait presque qu'avec lui.  
Il avait déjà vu le collégien bavarder avec Fuji à un interclasse, étudier l'une ou l'autre fois avec Inui à la bibliothèque, mais il ne se souvenait pas d'une seule fois où l'un de ses amis ou camarades du club ait dit avoir passé du temps avec Tezuka. Pour quoi que ce soit. Pour aller manger une glace, pour faire du shopping, pour s'essayer à un jeu video, pour aller éplucher les catalogues d'un karaoke, pour n'importe quoi.  
Et pourtant dès qu'Oishi avait un endroit à visiter, un détour à faire en ville, il demandait en premier à son meilleur ami de l'accompagner. Et la plupart du temps, celui-ci acceptait.  
En y pensant, Oishi trouvait ça étrange.  
Est-ce que Tezuka faisait quelque chose juste pour lui ? L'accompagner juste pour lui faire plaisir ? Parce qu'il était son ami ?  
... et s'il était son ami, s'il était son meilleur ami -ce qui lui valait peut-être cette distinction-, pourquoi ?  
Il se demandait pourquoi Tezuka l'avait choisi.  
Choisi.  
Pas comment ils s'étaient trouvés.  
Juste... pourquoi Tezuka en avait quelque chose à faire de ce qu'il faisait, alors... que ça n'aurait peut-être rien changé qu'il reste seul ?  
Et pourquoi lui ?

Il ne se rendait compte que quand il y réfléchissait que Tezuka n'était pas le collégien le plus normal au monde.  
Parce qu'il se comportait de façon normale avec lui.  
Seulement avec lui.  
Il s'en était rendu compte quand Eiji était venu lui demander des nouvelles de Tezuka, un jour un peu avant l'entraînement.  
Tout le monde avait été là, et Oishi s'était contenté de raconter le dernier coup de fil en date avec son meilleur ami.  
Et c'est là qu'il avait compris... que Tezuka n'avait contacté personne d'autre.  
Pour sûr, il s'entendait bien avec les autres membres du club.  
Mais il ne jugeait pas nécessaire de leur faire savoir de ses nouvelles autrement que par l'intermédiaire d'Oishi.

Alors Oishi se demandait pourquoi lui.  
Pourquoi Tezuka avait choisi de communiquer plus avec lui qu'avec un autre. Après tout, il était tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.  
Pas forcément très fort au tennis, pas si bon que ça en cours, rien d'extraordinaire au premier abord. (Ni même au second, se disait quelques fois Oishi.)

- Oishiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii -  
- Eiji, tu vas bien ?  
- Voui, et toi ? Tu faisais une drôle de tête.  
- Sûrement mon petit-déjeuner.

Eiji se mit à rire et salua de la main un de ses camarades de classe.

- Ce soir on fait la fête.  
- Hein ?  
- Oui, la fête ! C'est l'anniversaire de Momo !

Oishi s'arrêta dans sa marche.

- ... j'avais complètement oublié.  
- Ca ne te ressemble pas, Oishi... C'est ça que de ne penser qu'à Tezuka, tu oublies les autres...

Ne penser qu'à Tezuka.  
C'était faux.  
C'était... enfin, il ne pensait pas tout le temps à lui. Souvent, c'est vrai, mais c'était normal, vu l'état de santé préoccupant de son meilleur ami.

- Ca peut arriver à tout le monde d'être tête en l'air... qu'est-ce qu'il y a de prévu au programme ?  
- Karaoke puis sushi chez Taka-san !!!!!  
- Juste après l'entraînement ?  
- Vouip !  
- C'est une surprise ou il est au courant ?

Eiji se mit à rougir légèrement.

- Ca devait être une surprise, mais j'ai un peu tout gâché, je crois qu'il sait.

Oishi fit un léger sourire. Ca ressemblait tellement à Eiji.

- Ce n'est pas grave, c'est toujours l'intention qui compte.

Eiji répondit par un sourire, et apercevant Fuji un peu devant eux, entama un vol plané vers son camarade de classe.

- Fujiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Ce soir on fait la fête !  
- Je sais, Eiji, je sais. Tu voudras venir chez moi, après ? Le restaurant du père de Taka-san n'est pas sur ta ligne de train, non ?  
- Hmm, c'est vrai... Ca ne te dérange pas ?  
- Bien sûr que non.  
- Alors avec plaisir !

Oishi fit un sourire en voyant la scène et choisit de laisser les deux amis ensemble.  
En tant que délégué de sa classe, il devait passer en salle des profs ce matin pour régler un problème avec son professeur d'anglais.  
Après une courte entrevue et alors qu'il allait retourner vers sa classe, Oishi rencontra Inui, Taka-san et Kaidô qui parlaient ensemble.  
En y repensant, c'était étrange de voir ces trois-là ensemble.  
Surtout dans le bâtiment, en fait. Les salles des deuxième année étaient proches de la salle des professeurs, mais Oishi ne voyait pas ce que Taka-san et Inui faisaient là.

- Tu devrais vraiment venir, tout le monde sera là.  
- Taka-san a raison, Kaidô. Tu n'as pas à le faire pour lui, mais viens.  
- Pas question que je fête l'anniversaire de cet imbécile.

Oishi rit intérieurement.  
Il n'avait pas pensé à "ce" problème.  
Mais peut-être que si trois sempai lui disaient de venir, Kaidô se laisserait convaincre, et il choisit de rentrer dans la conversation.

- Bonjour.  
- Oh, Oishi.  
- Bonjour.  
- Alors il paraît que tu ne veux pas venir ce soir ?

Kaidô regarda le bout de ses baskets, un léger rougissement apparaissant sur ses joues.

- C'est son anniversaire, je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas envie de m'y voir.

Inui étouffa un rire alors qu'Oishi posait une main sur son épaule.

- Je suis sûr qu'il sera heureux d'avoir tous ses amis présents.  
- Et depuis quand je...

Kaidô se retint de hausser la voix, son regard qui avait légèrement bifurqué vers Oishi quand celui-ci lui avait adressé la parole retrouvant le sol à nouveau.

- Ne te fais pas prier, Kaidô.  
- Je...  
- Allez, viens.  
- Mais, je...

Inui choisit ce moment pour réentrer dans la conversation.

- On dira qu'on t'a forcé.  
- Inui, c'est un peu vrai, quelque part...

Inui remonta ses lunettes sur son nez à la remarque de Taka-san.

- Hmm... Enfin, ne disparais pas à la fin de l'entraînement... histoire qu'on puisse te traîner de force s'il le faut.

Oishi se remit à rire et signala aux deux autres troisième année que les cours allaient bientôt commencer et qu'ils feraient mieux de se diriger vers leurs classes quand il sentit quelque chose vibrer dans sa poche.  
Son portable.  
Il le sortit en vitesse, constatant qu'il avait reçu un message.

- Un mail ?  
- Hmm, de Tezuka.  
- Oh, qu'est-ce qu'il dit de neuf ?

Oishi parcoura vite fait le message avant de se retourner vers ses amis.

- Rien de particulier.  
- J'ai pris assez de notes sur Tezuka pour savoir qu'il ne parle pas pour ne rien dire. Alors un mail pour ne rien dire...

Oishi sourit légèrement avant de répondre.

- Il vient juste aux nouvelles. Et je lui avais dit que j'avais quelque chose à régler ce matin et il me demande si ça s'est bien passé. Rien de plus.  
- Oh mon Dieu. Tezuka écrit des mails pour ne rien dire.  
- Mais non... enfin... peut-être un peu... ?

Taka-san fit un petit sourire alors qu'Inui semblait désespérément chercher un stylo pour noter ces informations vitales.

- ... mais c'est normal, on est tous les deux au bout de notre forfait ou presque, alors on ne peut plus s'appeler, donc on échange un peu plus de mails...

Inui avait enfin trouver un stylo et s'était mis à noter avec ferveur dans un des cahiers qu'il emportait partout avec lui.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu notes ?  
- ... j'ai fait la plus grande découverte de la matinée : Tezuka peut être sociable.

Taka-san se mit à rire, un léger rougissement apparaissant sur ses joues.  
Il ne voulait peut-être pas penser de mal de Tezuka, mais il semblait partager l'étonnement d'Inui.

- Tu es mauvaise langue.  
- Tu ne peux pas t'en rendre compte, tu es le seul qu'il appelle.  
- Je suis sûr que vous ne pensez même pas à l'appeler en premier lieu... alors après il doit hésiter à vous appeler.  
- Oui, bien sûr, Tezuka est un garçon sensible et peu sûr de lui, c'est bien connu.

Cette fois-ci Taka-san ne put se retenir de rire à la remarque d'Inui.

- Inui, tu es bête.  
- Non, je ne fais que remarquer l'évidence.

Taka-san se permit de rentrer dans la conversation.

- Tu sais, Oishi, ce n'est pas parce qu'on n'a pas de nouvelles directes de Tezuka qu'on va se mettre à penser qu'il nous déteste. Il aime bien tous les membres du club, non ? C'est peut-être juste qu'il t'aime bien un peu plus ?

Taka-san semblait chercher l'approbation d'Inui dans son hypothèse. Ce dernier était toujours plongé dans son cahier, mais semblait d'accord avec Taka-san.

- Bah... je suis le vice-capitaine... et on se connait depuis un peu plus longtemps...

Inui s'arrêta dans sa marche.

- Oishi, pourquoi tu refuses d'admettre que Tezuka te préfère aux autres ? C'est vrai et ce n'est pas un mal. Ce n'est même plus faire ton modeste de le nier, c'est tellement évident qu'on a plus l'impression que tu ne veux pas t'en rendre compte toi-même.  
- Inui, tu interprètes bien des choses de quelques coups de fil.

Inui se retourna vers Taka-san un sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est impressionnant combien il nie, hein ?

Taka-san répondit par un petit rire et Oishi se sentait bizarrement énervé.

- Je vous laisse là, les cours vont commencer.  
- A tout à l'heure, Oishi.  
- Et ne sois pas fâché à cause de ce qu'on a dit.

Ca, il fallait y penser avant.

* * *

Certes, Tezuka le préférait.  
Soit, c'était peut-être vrai. Même sûrement vrai.  
Mais il n'avait rien fait de spécial pour, alors pourquoi il culpabilisait de ce lien ?  
D'un autre côté, il savait qu'il était heureux d'être le meilleur ami de Tezuka, et se sentirait sûrement plus touché que les autres si Tezuka ne le contactait pas.  
Ca devait être ça et Tezuka le savait... oui, très clairement.  
Il avait tellement embêté son meilleur ami en s'inquiétant par le passé que Tezuka avait fini par se dire qu'il s'inquiéterait encore plus s'il ne donnait pas de nouvelles.  
Oui, ça ne pouvait être que ça.  
Par le passé, il avait toujours été là pour être au courant, et Tezuka avait compris qu'il prendrait mal... de ne pas être au courant.  
Enfin... voilà, sûrement quelque chose comme ça.

Oishi ferma les yeux. Le sommeil ne voulait vraiment pas venir ce soir. Il était pourtant déjà nuit noire, l'anniversaire de Momoshiro ayant été fêté jusqu'à plus tard que de raison.  
Inui l'avait encore charrié dans la soirée, vite rejoint par Eiji, puis par tout le monde quand au moment où il démentait, son portable avait démontré que, oui, peut-être, Tezuka était légèrement plus en contact avec lui.  
Mais leur capitaine avait aussi pris la peine d'envoyer un mail à Momoshiro pour son anniversaire, donc il avait pu détourner l'attention...  
Par contre, il n'arrivait plus vraiment à penser à autre chose.  
Il essayait de trouver des excuses, ou des raisons, ne sachant même pas vraiment ce qu'il souhaitait justifier.  
Comme Inui lui avait dit, ce n'était pas un mal.  
Alors il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se cherchait des excuses.

* * *

- Allô ?  
- Mon forfait est plein à nouveau, j'en profite.

Oishi s'assit sur son lit un sourire aux lèvres.  
Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas parlé avec Tezuka.

- Tu vas bien ?  
- En voie de guérison.  
- Tant mieux.  
- Les vacances d'été commencent bien ?  
- Hmm.

Ca faisait une semaine que les vacances d'été étaient entamées maintenant.  
Oishi n'avait rien de prévu de particulier mis à part quelques entraînements, mais il ne le regrettait pas.

- ...

Ah, il n'avait peut-être pas donné la meilleure réponse pour pouvoir permettre à Tezuka de bien enchaîner.  
Après tout, le jeune homme n'était pas encore l'interlocuteur le plus loquace qu'il connaisse.  
Oishi se mit à rire légèrement et murmura un "désolé".

- Pourquoi ?  
- ... de rire.  
- Pourquoi, tu te moques de moi ?  
- Peut-être un peu...  
- ... hmpf...

Oishi se remit à rire légèrement à la réponse plus que recherchée de Tezuka.

- ... merci...  
- Pardon. Je me demande comment on a fait pour vider nos forfaits en s'appelant alors que tu ne parles pas.  
- ... peut-être parce que tu passes beaucoup de temps à rire ?  
- Désolé.  
- ... bah.  
- Pardon.  
- Ce n'est rien.

Oishi commençait à culpabiliser légèrement, et se hâta de détourner la conversation.

- Fuji est parti en vacances, on est de moins en moins nombreux aux entraînements... quand il y en a. Ca fait bizarre.  
- Tu ne pars pas du tout ?  
- Non, mon père ne peut pas prendre de vacances et ma mère ne tient pas vraiment à partir sans lui. Mais c'est pas si grave que ça.  
- Hmm...

Un petit silence s'installa, et Oishi réalisa que les questionnements qu'il avait totalement oubliés en parlant avec Tezuka refaisaient surface.  
Mais en fait, peut-être que ce serait plus simple de juste... demander à son ami.

- Tezuka, je peux te poser une question ?  
- Bien sûr.  
- Pourquoi tu ne téléphones pas aux autres ?  
- Tu me donnes de leurs nouvelles et leur passe le bonjour de ma part, c'est suffisant, non ?  
- C'est juste... c'est juste que c'est étrange qu'on garde autant contact et que les autres n'aient droit à rien...  
- ...  
- Je... est-ce qu'il y a une raison ?  
- ... Oishi...  
- Ah, je, je ne veux pas t'embêter, désolé de poser des questions comme ça.  
- Oishi, est-ce que ça peut attendre mon retour ?  
- ... comment ça ?  
- J'ai besoin de temps pour formuler ça, et je préfèrerais en parler quand je te ferai réellement face, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.  
- N... non. Bien sûr que non.  
- Merci.  
- Euh... de rien.

C'était... étrange, non ?  
Les paroles de Tezuka le perturbaient, mais il se devait de suivre la conversation, il tâcha donc d'occulter ça pour le reste du coup de fil.

- Des nouvelles de quand tu reviens ?  
- Peut-être plus tôt que prévu, en fait. Pas avant la fin des vacances, mais peut-être pas si longtemps après, à vrai dire.  
- Tant mieux.  
- D'ailleurs si ça ne te gêne pas j'aurais peut-être besoin de ton aide pour rattraper l'un ou l'autre cours. Il y a des points où les polycopiés ne suffisent pas.  
- Pas de problème. J'espère juste que ma classe aura déjà couvert les sujets qui te posent problème.  
- Merci.  
- Ce sera un plaisir. J'aime toujours quand je sais quelque chose que tu ne sais pas.  
- Admettrais-tu que c'est rare ?  
- ... disons que tu es juste un petit peu meilleur que moi en cours. Mais juste un peu.  
- Presque rien.  
- Voilà.

Le silence dans la conversation permit à Oishi d'entendre quelques bruits venant apparemment de l'endroit où se trouvait Tezuka.

- Je vais devoir te laisser, j'étais en salle d'attente et ça va bientôt être à moi.  
- Ils permettent les téléphones portables dans les hôpitaux à Kyûshû ?  
- Je suis dans la salle de rééducation, ce n'est pas un hôpital.  
- Hmm... Soigne-toi bien, à bientôt.  
- Très bientôt. Porte-toi bien.

Oishi raccrocha, le sourire qu'il avait toujours à la fin d'une conversation téléphonique avec Tezuka flottant encore sur ses lèvres.  
Et puis il repensa à ce que lui avait dit Tezuka.

C'était encore pire qu'avant.  
Du "temps pour formuler ça" ?????  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y avait à formuler ? De quoi Tezuka voulait-il parler ?  
Et pourquoi s'était-il senti si bizarre en entendant ça ?  
Il se passait vraiment quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir, mais que tout le monde semblait avoir vu sauf lui.

Il repensa aux quelques dernières fois où il avait été en présence de Tezuka.  
Rien de particulièrement inhabituel.  
Proches comme à l'accoutumée, travaillant de concert pour le bien du club, allant en cours ensemble le matin.  
Alors pourquoi cela lui semblait étrange depuis que Tezuka était loin ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu changer ?

Oishi ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber sur son lit.  
Du "temps pour formuler ça". Formuler "ça". "Ca" quoi ?  
Tezuka n'aurait pas eu besoin de temps pour lui dire qu'il était son meilleur ami.  
Enfin, il pensait. Ca semblait illogique, vu que c'était évident. Et même si Tezuka était peu doué avec les mots, il n'avait sûrement pas besoin d'être en face de quelqu'un pour lui dire qu'il le considérait comme un ami...  
Peut-être... peut-être que ça ne le concernait pas lui, mais tous les autres... peut-être... peut-être que Tezuka était fâché avec les autres, et il n'avait pas voulu lui dire, pour ne pas l'inquiéter, et que donc il avait juste gardé contact avec lui.  
Non, c'était absurde.  
Se fâcher avec tout le monde ? Difficile.  
Se fâcher mais tout de même envoyer un message à l'anniversaire de Momo ? Mouais...  
Se fâcher mais demander des nouvelles de tous ? Peu probable.  
Se fâcher mais qu'aucun des autres ne lui ai dit ? N'importe quoi.  
C'était vraiment, vraiment absurde.

Donc ça le concernait lui.  
Il était privilégié, mais pas parce qu'il était un bon ami, parce que ça Tezuka aurait pu le dire, il le lui avait déjà dit par le passé.  
Donc il était privilégié parce que... parce que...

Une idée germa dans le cerveau d'Oishi.  
Impossible.  
Son coeur se mit à battre plus rapidement, et il se leva en précipitation, se dirigeant vers la salle bains pour s'asperger le visage d'eau fraîche.  
Non, il se faisait sûrement des idées...  
... parce que c'était impossible que Tezuka soit amoureux de lui.

* * *

Un mail.  
Tezuka.  
"Ca fait 5 jours que tu n'as pas donné de nouvelles. Tu es encore vivant ?"

Il s'en voulait de ne pas appeler et de ne plus envoyer de mails sous le bête prétexte qu'il soupçonnait quelque chose d'étrange dans leur... relation.  
Tezuka s'inquiétait. C'était normal. Il en aurait été de même pour lui dans les mêmes conditions.  
Le collégien n'avait rien fait de mal, et Oishi culpabilisait d'être incapable d'agir normalement.

Peut-être... peut-être qu'un mail suffirait. Peut-être qu'il arriverait à ne pas faire transpirer ses questions, et que Tezuka ne se poserait pas de question et ne se douterait pas de ce qu'il pensait.

Mais quelque part, Oishi se demandait ce que ça changerait... si cétait vraiment le cas.  
Et si... et si Tezuka lui disait qu'il l'aimait en revenant, qu'est-ce qu'il ferait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire ?  
Et s'il ne le disait pas, Oishi se sentirait encore plus bête d'avoir pu penser ça...  
Pourquoi avait-il eu cette idée ??? Et pourquoi avait-il posé cette question ????  
Il pensait déjà bien trop à Tezuka avant, mais maintenant, c'était absolument pire que tout. Il n'avait même pas les cours pour le divertir.

Oishi poussa un long soupir et se décida.  
Il allait appeler Tezuka.  
Parce qu'il avait récupéré du forfait aussi, et que ça ne servait à rien de se prendre la tête tout seul.  
Il tâcherait d'être le plus naturel possible, et si Tezuka posait une seule question, il mettrait tout au clair, même s'il devait avoir l'air stupide.

* * *

Il raccrocha le sourire aux lèvres.  
Comme à chaque fois qu'il parlait avec Tezuka, en fait.

Et... pour dire vrai, ils avaient parlé tennis, parlé de la santé de Tezuka, des cours qui allaient reprendre d'ici dix jours, des vacances d'Oishi, d'une sortie de Tezuka, et au final, Oishi avait oublié tout ce qui le préoccupait en deux minutes de conversation.  
Ce qui était un plus, quelque part, vu que Tezuka ne s'était douté absolument de rien.  
Mais peut-être aussi un moins, vu que pour Oishi, tout en était toujours au même point.

* * *

Les cours avaient repris plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il avait l'impression que les vacances d'été venaient de commencer quand il réalisa que la rentrée arrivait à grands pas.  
Et il avait vraiment d'autres choses auxquelles penser.  
La première journée en cours fut difficile, et quand vint l'heure du club, il se posa un instant dans un coin pour déstresser.  
Il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi il ne se sentait pas particulièrement bien.

- Tu tentes de battre un record ?

Inui s'était approché, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez en s'arrêtant au niveau d'Oishi.

- Record de quoi ?  
- Du nombre de soupirs à la minute. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Oishi ferma les yeux.  
Ca n'arrangeait rien si rien qu'Inui pouvait remarquer.  
Tezuka le verrait aussi quand il reviendrait.

- Je ne sais pas.  
- Qu'est-ce que Tezuka a encore fait ?

Est-ce que son attitude était si évidente que ça ?  
Oishi releva son regard vers Inui, constatant que ce dernier avait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Rien. Rien...  
- C'est pourtant très clairement ton soupir "Tezuka a encore fait quelque chose dont je...  
- Tais-toi.

Inui resta interloqué deux secondes.

- Je ne veux pas en entendre parler.  
- Je ne voulais pas t'énerver. Tu es sûr que ça va bien ?

Oishi se tourna, s'apprêtant à dire qu'il n'avait pas voulu être si abrupt, et qu'il allait bien, et que c'était gentil de la part d'Inui de s'en soucier.  
C'est ce qu'il aurait fait, en temps normal.  
Mais il n'avait pas envie de mentir, pas envie de sourire, pas envie d'être juste gentil pour le principe d'être gentil.

- Non, ça ne va pas bien. Laisse-moi tranquille, s'il te plaît.

Bon, il n'avait pas pu empêcher le "s'il te plaît".  
Mais il ne voulait pas vraiment être méchant avec Inui. Juste qu'il ne vienne pas lui rappeler combien il serait incapable de cacher ses doutes à qui que ce soit.

- Excuse-moi.

Inui s'écarta et Oishi ferma les yeux, se détestant lui-même d'avoir agi ainsi.

* * *

Après avoir longtemps réfléchi, il constata que c'était la chose la plus intelligente à faire.  
Sa tête allait exploser s'il continuait d'y réfléchir seul, et il devait s'excuser auprès d'Inui.  
Et pour sûr, le jeune homme avait déjà tout compris rien qu'en le voyant, et serait le mieux placé pour donner une opinion subjective, déduite de faits concrets basés sur sa connaissance quasi-infuse de Tezuka.  
Il le rattrapa alors qu'il sortait des vestiaires, s'apprêtant à rentrer chez lui.

- Inui, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure.  
- Ce n'est rien. Désolé d'avoir voulu me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas.  
- Je... Ecoute, j'ai deux trois choses à te demander

Inui et Oishi décidèrent de s'arrêter dans un café pour discuter.  
Ce fut dur d'éviter Eiji qui remarqua qu'Inui attendait Oishi (qui lui-même attendait que tout le monde sorte pour fermer la porte). Bien sûr, Eiji voulait savoir où ils allaient et se joindre à eux, mais avec une fausse excuse, Oishi réussit à écarter son partenaire de doubles.  
Oishi ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi... il ne voulait pas vraiment parler de ça à tout le monde.  
Et comme Inui avait déjà remarqué quelque chose, il était le moindre mal, non ?

En tout cas en quelques minutes, les deux collégiens étaient assis à une table, Oishi se demandant comment dire ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Alors ? C'est Tezuka ou alors tu fais ta crise d'adolescence ?

Oishi avala de travers avant de lever les yeux au ciel.  
Ca n'allait pas être facile.

- Tezuka, tu as bien deviné.

Un sourire apparut sur la bouche d'Inui, le collégien heureux d'avoir raison, comme à l'accoutumée.

- Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit sa santé, vu que tu as dit toi-même qu'il allait bien mieux.  
- Non... en fait...

Les yeux d'Oishi fixèrent son parfait au thé vert, se demandant comment il pourrait bien formuler ça.

- ... est-ce que tu comprends pourquoi... pourquoi on garde contact et pas... enfin... ça me semble si normal de parler avec lui, mais à côté de ça j'ai l'impression qu'il y a... autre chose...

Si Inui arrivait à comprendre ça...

- Je vois.  
- Ah ?  
- Oui, c'est simple. Il te manque. Et tu lui manques.  
- Hein ?  
- Oishi, le problème, c'est que tu ne veux pas accepter certains faits. Tout d'abord le fait que c'est normal qu'il te manque, parce qu'il est loin, et que tu le fréquentes beaucoup. En plus du fait que tu te sentes responsable de lui, d'une certaine manière.  
- ... bah...  
- C'est vrai. Il nous manque à tous, d'une certaine façon. On pense tous à lui de temps à autres. Mais toi... toi tu étais plus avec lui, donc tout ce temps que tu passais avec lui, tu le passes maintenant à penser à lui. Et tu étais au courant... pour son bras. Alors tu aurais sûrement aimé continuer à l'être... je me trompe ?

En fait, Oishi détestait le fait qu'Inui puisse absolument tout deviner.

- Hmm, peut-être... un peu...  
- Et tu ne veux pas accepter non plus le fait que tu lui manques. Tu te sous-estimes trop, et tu l'estimes trop. Ce n'est pas que tu te sentes indigne de son amitié, mais tu ne comprends pas pourquoi toi. Pourquoi pas n'importe qui d'autre.

Maintenant il en était sûr, Inui avait implanté une puce dans son cerveau qui lui permettait d'en soutirer des informations. Ce n'était pas possible autrement.

- Mais... admets que c'est bizarre...  
- Pourquoi ? Il n'a pas le droit d'avoir un meilleur ami ? Pas le droit de vouloir de tes nouvelles comme tu veux des siennes ? Je pensais que toi plus que toute autre personne savait qu'il n'était pas aussi froid qu'il en a l'air.  
- Pff... c'est juste que je ne comprends pas... ce que je suis pour lui.  
- Peut-être la seule personne à qui il ne veut pas renoncer.

Inui but une gorgée de son milk-shake alors qu'Oishi le regardait, incrédule.

- Mais pourquoi ?  
- Laisse-lui tout de même avoir une personne à qui il tient...  
- ... je ne comprends juste pas pourquoi... moi.

Inui se radossa dans sa banquette, contemplant Oishi avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Oublions tout ça. Et si... et si ça n'avait pas été toi. Si, disons, Tezuka était parti, mais n'avait envoyé de messages qu'à... hmm, je ne sais pas, Fuji. Ou moi. Ou n'importe qui d'autre. Comment tu l'aurais pris ?  
- Je... je ne sais pas.  
- Réfléchis un peu à ça.


	3. Chapter 3

Partie 3.

Bon, il l'aurait TRES mal pris. Certainement. Il aurait envoyé des mails à Tezuka auquels le jeune homme aurait bien été forcé de répondre, mais il aurait été... vexé, quelque part.  
Mais autant il y réfléchissait, autant l'hypothèse d'Inui, que Tezuka aurait pu écrire exclusivement à n'importe lequel d'entre eux, lui semblait de plus en plus... impossible.  
Tezuka ferait toujours l'effort de lui écrire, de lui parler.

Son téléphone sonnait.  
Inui avait oublié un stylo dans le café où ils s'étaient arrêtés, il appelait sûrement pour demander si Oishi l'avait récupéré.

- Allô ?  
- Je ne te dérange pas j'espère.

Tezuka.  
Oh. Mon. Dieu.  
Pourquoi il n'avait pas regardé qui appelait ????

- Non, non. Tu vas bien ?  
- Oui. Oui... je rentre.  
- Qu.. QUOI ?  
- Je rentre. Mon traîtement ici sera fini dans moins d'une semaine. J'aurais encore de la rééducation et des séances de kiné à faire à Tôkyô, mais je peux rentrer. Et puis ils ne voulaient pas me garder tellement plus que les vacances d'été, ça pourrait être néfaste pour ma scolarité.  
- Je... wow... ça c'est une bonne nouvelle.  
- Hmm... et toi tu vas bien ?  
- Je... aucun problème.  
- Ca sonne très faux.  
- Non, je t'assure tout va bien.  
- Bah, tu as le droit de garder tes secrets...  
- Mais je n'en ai pas !  
- Hmm, hmm... tout le monde va bien au club ?  
- Oui.

Un long silence.  
Oishi n'aimait pas ça.  
D'habitude, c'était lui qui faisait la conversation, donc il ne pouvait pas accuser Tezuka.  
Le pauvre qui avait récupérer du temps d'appel se retrouvait à payer pour une longue plage de vide.

- Tezuka...  
- Hmm ?  
- Je...  
- Oui ?  
- Je... hmm...  
- Tu sais, Oishi, si tu n'as rien à dire, je ne vais pas le prendre mal. Ce n'est pas comme si ça ne m'arrivait pas tout le temps.

Oishi se mit à rire.

- Tu veux que je te laisse ?  
- Non, non, sûrement pas. Tu m'apportes la meilleure nouvelle de la journée, après tout.  
- La journée n'est pas finie.  
- Peut-être pas, mais si tu reviens on va remporter les nationales.  
- Ne vends pas la peau de l'ours...  
- Laisse-moi être de bonne humeur.  
- ... comme tu veux.

Les jambes d'Oishi se plièrent en tailleur sous lui alors que ses yeux fixaient son aquarium.  
C'était incroyable comment malgré ses doutes le simple fait de parler avec Tezuka le mettait de bonne humeur.

- Il faut qu'on prépare quelque chose pour ton retour.  
- Ce n'est pas la peine.  
- Si, si, il faut absolument. Tu rentres quand exactement ?  
- Lundi soir. Très tard. Mais je serai en cours mardi.  
- Et donc mardi après les cours tu seras très fatigué. Mercredi ?  
- Je dois aller à l'hôpital.  
- Jeudi.  
- ... hmm.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?  
- ... ce que tu veux.  
- Non, c'est toi qui rentres, c'est toi qui décides.  
- Tu ne devais pas m'aider pour rattraper mon retard ?  
- Tu veux... réviser ?  
- Tu m'as dit de choisir contre mon gré, je vais te le faire regretter.  
- Tsss... On va au cinéma alors.  
- ... D'accord.  
- Tu es fourbe.  
- Non, juste peu imaginatif.  
- Et tu en es fier ?  
- ...  
- ... Je t'aiderai à réviser le vendredi. Ou le week-end ?  
- Hmm, merci.  
- Tu voudras venir à la maison ?  
- ... tu as un nouveau poisson ?  
- Hein ?  
- Quand tu m'invites chez toi pour réviser, c'est que tu as un nouveau poisson à montrer. Sinon on révise toujours à la bibliothèque...  
- ... mais il est vraiment mignon.  
- Je n'en doute pas.  
- Bleu. Et jaune. Avec de grands yeux globuleux.  
- Pas très étonnant pour un poisson.  
- Pff, pff, si tu ne veux pas le voir, on se contentera de la bibliothèque.  
- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.  
- ... alors tu viendras ?  
- Si je peux oui. Bien entendu. J'ai déjà refusé de venir chez toi ?  
- ... non... mais bon, si je t'embête avec mes poissons...  
- Bien sûr que non. Ne fais pas l'imbécile.  
- Ce n'est pas ma faute, j'en suis un naturellement.  
- Certainement pas.  
- Hmpf... tu n'es pas drôle.  
- Je n'aime pas quand tu te rabaisses.  
- Oh ?  
- Hmm. Il y a une limite à la modestie...  
- Pardon...  
- Je n'aime pas quand tu t'excuses pour rien, non plus.  
- A croire que tu n'aimes rien chez moi...  
- ... ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Du tout. Juste que... tu vaux tellement plus que ce que tu crois.

Oishi émit un léger rire.

- C'est gentil.  
- Non, c'est vrai.  
- Mais ça fait toujours plaisir à entendre, donc c'est gentil.  
- ... si tu veux.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Oishi se laissa tomber en arrière sur son lit, son regard se posant sur l'horloge accrochée au mur face à lui.

- Mince !  
- ... quoi ?  
- J'ai oublié que je devais chercher ma petite soeur à ses cours du soir !  
- Je te laisse, alors. Dépêche-toi.  
- Hmm ! Pardon ! Je te rappelle sur le chemin !!  
- Comme tu veux...

Oishi jeta le portable sur le lit le temps de trouver ses affaires et se mit en route dans l'urgence.

* * *

- Tezuka ?  
- Oui.  
- Pardoooon, j'ai oublié mon portable chez moi, je n'ai pas pu te rappeler plus tôt.  
- Ce n'est rien.  
- Je m'excuse quand même.  
- Tu es pardonné.  
- ... sûr ?  
- Bon, d'accord, je ne te pardonne pas et je suis fâché.  
- ... je le savais... je suis vraiment désolé...  
- Oishi, c'était de l'ironie.  
- ... mais...  
- C'est à croire que tu as vraiment envie que je sois fâché. Tu aimes que les gens t'en veuillent ou quoi ?  
- Je... c'est juste que je m'en veux moi-même.  
- Il n'y pas de quoi. J'ai survécu de ne pas t'avoir au bout du fil pendant deux heures, tu vois. Ca a été dur, mais je l'ai fait.  
- ... pardon.  
- Oishi.  
- Hmm ?  
- Jeudi, on a bien un cinéma de prévu ?  
- Euh... oui.

Oishi s'étonnait du brusque changement de sujet de Tezuka.  
Surtout pour parler de quelque chose comme ça.

- Tu comptes prendre les places à l'avance ?  
- Euh, je ne sais pas encore... pourquoi ?  
- Pour rien, c'était juste pour détourner la conversation et que tu arrêtes de t'excuser.  
- ... ce n'est pas drôle.  
- Non, mais ça a très bien marché.  
- Pff...  
- Pardon.  
- ... tu sais, nos conversations téléphoniques vont me manquer.  
- ... hein ?  
- Ben oui, c'était agréable de t'avoir au téléphone...  
- Mais on se parlera plus souvent une fois que je serai rentré.  
- Tu parles plus au téléphone.  
- ... ah.  
- J'aime bien quand tu parles un peu plus...  
- Hmm... je ferai peut-être l'effort de parler un peu plus si tu t'excuses un peu moins pour tout et n'importe quoi.

Un légre rire s'échappa de la bouche d'Oishi et il entendit sa mère l'appeler depuis le couloir.

- Oh, je crois que le repas est servi, je dois y aller.  
- Pas de problème. On se voit mardi alors.  
- Oui, à mardi.

Et il raccrocha.  
Il restait quatre jours, et c'était sûrement la dernière conversation téléphonique qu'il aurait avec Tezuka.  
Plus aucun moyen de soutirer des informations.

* * *

Le temps était passé à une vitesse incroyable.  
Tezuka serait revenu demain.  
Il aurait son explication.  
Enfin... s'il la demandait...  
Peut-être que Tezuka ne penserait pas à lui expliciter ses raisons par lui-même.

Et Oishi en était toujours au même point.  
Qu'allait-il faire si Tezuka lui disait... lui disait que...

Arg, non, il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire.  
Impossible.  
Mais... mais il DEVAIT aborder un plan... juste au cas où si, quoi.

Les choses se divisaient simplement.  
Si Tezuka ne disait pas qu'il l'aimait, mais avouait qu'il n'appelait que lui pour une raison X ou Y, Oishi se sentirait juste bête, mais il n'y aurait pas de retentissement.  
Mais si Tezuka confessait son amour, il y avait là plusieurs possibilités.  
Possibilité numéro 1. Ne pas y croire, parce que ce serait Tezuka. Et Tezuka aimait le tennis, et la montagne, mais certainement pas un autre garçon. Quand même. Tezuka, quoi. Donc voilà, il pourrait faire l'incrédule, et Tezuka serait obligé d'avouer qu'en fait c'était une grande farce organisée par Fuji et Eiji pour se moquer de lui.  
D'après Oishi, c'était la solution la plus probable.  
Possibilité numéro 2. Si Tezuka disait qu'il l'aimait et qu'il avait l'air sérieux, ou après la phase de l'incrédulité dans le cas où Fuji et Eiji ne sortiraient pas avec une caméra d'un coin des vestiaires quelque part Oishi était persuadé que ça se ferait dans les vestaires, il devrait prendre une autre décision. Genre, dire un "tu dois te tromper, nous sommes meilleurs amis, c'est juste qu'on était séparés longtemps". Bon, il n'arriverait jamais à dire ça sans rougir et bafouiller beaucoup, mais bon...  
Possibilité numéro 3. Si Tezuka lui disait qu'il l'aimait, et que ce ne soit pas une farce et... ben...  
Il imaginait le visage sérieux de son meilleur ami s'adoucir légèrement, et le lui dire d'une voix pas totalement sûre, peut-être attrapant sa main au même instant.  
Et il pourrait toujours... hmm... enfin...  
Bon, d'accord, il devait l'avouer.  
... Il était complètement mais complètement amoureux fou de Tezuka.

Oishi poussa un long soupir.  
Pourquoi il ne s'en était pas rendu compte avant ?  
Et pourquoi cet imbécile d'Inui ne lui avait pas dit ?  
Pour sûr tout le monde le savait sauf lui !  
Et puis Tezuka serait revenu demain. Demain.  
Il n'aurait jamais le temps de rien, de se préparer psychologiquement au choc de ces retrouvailles, surtout si elles étaient accompagnées de grandes déclarations.

Non, voilà. En fait, ce serait plus simple si Tezuka ne l'aimait pas, et ne lui dise rien (enfin, si, peut-être "bonjour" quand même), et il se contenterait de vivre un amour impossible qu'il garderait pour lui jusqu'à la fin de leur scolarité commune (ou jusque dans sa tombe, il n'était pas encore fixé sur ce point).

Mais quelque part... ce ne serait pas si mal... si Tezuka l'aimait aussi.

* * *

Quand il enfourna la clef dans la serrure de la porte des vestiaires du club, il se rendit compte que celle-ci était déjà ouverte.  
C'était bizarre, il pensait sincèrement l'avoir fermée la veille.  
Il poussa la porte, espérant que rien n'avait été volé à cause de cet oubli.  
Mais en fait, quelqu'un était déjà là.

- Apparemment tu n'es pas le premier à arriver aujourd'hui...  
- ... Tezuka.

Le capitaine se retourna vers son ami, une balle de tennis à la main.

- ... Bonjour.

Oishi se mit à rire un peu nerveusement.  
Il ne s'était pas attendu à trouver Tezuka ici avant lui, vu que le jeune homme avait dit que son avion arrivait très tard la veille.

- Je pensais être le seul à avoir la clef.  
- Quand même, je suis le capitaine, j'ai un double.

Oishi posa son sac, ne sachant plus vraiment quoi faire, alors que de son côté Tezuka rangeait la balle qu'il avait en main là où il l'avait prise.  
Les milliers de scénarios qu'Oishi avait imaginés pour le retour de Tezuka se bousculaient dans sa tête maintenant que le collégien était face à lui.

- Je... je suis content que tu sois rentré.  
- Moi aussi.

Le regard de Tezuka ne quittait pas le sien et Oishi ne savait pas où se mettre.  
Il avait forcément quelque chose à dire.  
Forcément.  
Ce n'était pas normal qu'il ait si chaud, que l'atmosphère lui semble si lourde.

- Tezuka ?  
- Hmm ?

Oishi fit un pas vers son meilleur ami, posant une main sur l'avant-bras de Tezuka.

- Tu es guéri ?  
- Comme je t'ai dit... presque. Je serai sûrement remplaçant pendant un temps.  
- Tezuka...

Le regard d'Oishi ne put s'empêcher d'aller trouver le sol, redoutant déjà la discussion qui allait suivre.

- ... tu m'as manqué.

Ce nétait pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire.  
Mais... il était évident qu'il le pensait. Il n'avait pas cessé de penser au jeune homme pendant son absence.

- Vraiment ?

Oishi releva son regard vers celui de Tezuka.  
Il mentait assez rarement à Tezuka pour s'étonner de la réponse de celui-ci.

- Ben...

Il se rendait compte que sa main n'avait pas bougé du bras de Tezuka, et qu'ils étaient plus proches que de raison.

- ... en fait...

Et là, il ne comprit pas bien ce qui le prit.  
Il avait eu l'intention de dire "oui, quand même" et son corps avait fait totalement autre chose.  
Cet "autre chose" consistant à embrasser Tezuka.  
Il n'avait pas pu faire ça, non, impossible.  
Ce n'était pas vrai, pas possible, il ne pourrait plus jamais regarder Tezuka en face, si déjà il ne mourait pas de honte dans l'instant qui suivrait ce baiser.  
L'instant qui suivrait...  
Il était plus long à arriver qu'Oishi ne l'eût cru.  
Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, Tezuka avait encerclé sa taille de ses bras et s'était rapproché de lui, leurs corps entrant en contact en plus de leurs lèvres.  
Oishi sentit toute pensée quitter doucement son cerveau alors que l'une de ses mains se posait sur l'épaule de Tezuka, l'autre glissant dans ses cheveux.  
C'était en fait son premier baiser, malgré ses quinze ans bien sonnés et sa popularité auprès des filles du collège.  
Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il devait faire, et après de longs instants où ses lèvres s'étaient contentées de faire un repérage topographique de celles de Tezuka, glissant dessus, les caressant des siennes, y déposant de très courts baisers, les attrapant légèrement entre les siennes, il se résolut à s'écarter. Juste un petit peu.

- ... pas encore.

Les lèvres de Tezuka avaient retrouvé les siennes dans l'instant, alors que ses bras resserraient son étreinte sur la taille d'Oishi.  
Bon, d'accord, il n'avait rien contre continuer encore un peu. Il en avait même envie aussi.  
Et puis les explications pouvaient attendre, parce que ça ne pouvait pas être plus agréable que ça.  
Les lèvres de Tezuka déposaient des baisers partout sur son visage, saisissant une des lèvres d'Oishi des siennes dès qu'il s'approchait de sa bouche, alors que le pouce d'une de ses mains glissait doucement dans le dos d'Oishi, caressant juste un bout de chair dans un mouvement de va-et-vient.  
Oishi sentit sa poitrine se serrer, ses jambes faiblissant sous son poids sans aucune bonne raison.  
Alors que les lèvres de Tezuka repartait vers sa joue, un soupir quitta sa bouche sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte.

- ... Tezuka...

Celui-ci se contenta de déposer un très court baiser sur les lèvres entrouvertes d'Oishi, puis son visage s'écarta de celui de son vice-capitaine.

- ... pardon.  
- C'est moi...

Les deux collégiens n'osaient pas vraiment s'écarter l'un de l'autre, ni se regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi, Oishi. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à toi sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi...

Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres d'Oishi.

- Ca me rassure d'apprendre que je n'étais pas le seul.

Les lèvres de Tezuka retrouvèrent son front un instant, alors qu'un silence prenait place dans la pièce.  
Ils avaient beaucoup à se dire, c'était certain. Mais maintenant que Tezuka était rentré, plus rien ne pressait.  
Ils auraient tout le temps du monde pour trouver ce qu'ils avaient à se dire, pour réfléchir à ce qui allait advenir de leur relation.  
Pour l'instant, ils voulaient juste profiter un instant de plus de la présence de l'autre.

Au bout de longues minutes, une des mains de Tezuka remonta jusqu'à la joue d'Oishi, et ses lèvres embrassèrent sa tempe pendant une longue seconde.  
Il s'écarta ensuite légèrement du jeune homme, sa main s'attardant juste un instant sur sa joue.

- Je ne peux pas rester longtemps. Je dois aller au bureau de la scolarité pour ramener mon certificat médical et régler mon absence avant le début des cours.  
- ... tu n'attends pas que les autres arrivent ?  
- Je les verrai ce soir. Tu...  
- Oui, je leur passerai le bonjour de ta part.  
- ... on se voit tout à l'heure, alors.  
- Hmm.

Tezuka se dirigea vers la sortie, suivi des yeux par Oishi.

- Tezuka ?

Le jeune homme se retourna à nouveau vers son meilleur ami.

- Hmm ?

Oishi fit un léger sourire.

- Okaeri.  
- ... Tadaima.

Fin et 3 TezuOishi de finies, yeah  
(et y a même pas un seul "je t'aime" dans cette fic ;;;;;; Alors que c'était leur trade-mark de se le répéter ;)


End file.
